Various golf club heads have been designed to improve a golfer's accuracy by assisting a golfer to square the club head face at impact with a golf ball. A number of these golf club heads reposition the weight of the golf club head in order to alter the location of the center of gravity. The location of the center of gravity of the golf club head is one factor that determines whether a golf ball is propelled in the intended direction. When the center of gravity is positioned behind the point of engagement on the contact surface, the golf ball follows a generally straight route. When the center of gravity is spaced to a side of the point of engagement, however, the golf ball may follow a route that curves left or right, which is often referred to as a hook or a slice. Similarly, when the center of gravity is spaced above or below the point of engagement, the route of the golf ball may exhibit a boring or climbing trajectory.
Golf club heads such as the cavity back club heads assist the golfer by locating the weight of the golf club head around the golf club head perimeter. Generally, these golf club heads are more forgiving than non-cavity golf club heads thereby allowing a golf ball to be struck off center or miss-hit, while still providing relatively good distance and accuracy. The control of the trajectory of a golf ball is limited by the limited control over the center of gravity of a golf club head. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a golf club head that repositions additional weight away from the golf club head face to further shift the center of gravity of a golf club head.